The present invention relates to a multicomponent package.
Such a multicomponent package is known from EP 0 133 293. The two-component package proposed there provides for an inserted cup which can be inserted into the neck opening of an outer container so that two components of the outer container and the inserted cup can be stored separately. By screwing down the screw cap beyond the basic sales position the annular step of the bottom of the cup is struck by an impact edge so that the predetermined breaking line is broken and the inserted cup drops into the outside container so that the two components are brought together. Such a cup, however, needs improvement since it can receive only two components separately and furthermore, due to the complete breaking off of the bottom of the cup, said bottom may come into a blocking position in front of the discharge opening.